Lover's spat
by aismaiden17
Summary: atobe/sakuno fic,they have an ongoing lover's quarrel,so here are the hyotei regulars to the rescue! *complete*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm just a 17 year old college student, with a minimum of 100 pesos/day allowance. So don't bother to sue me, because it will be a waste of time, money, and effort. Besides I'm just a fan!

Hope you enjoy!

…

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

Oshitari yuushi never thought that he would live the day to see their high and mighty captain, atobe keigo this…this confused?

Nah, it more on love sick.

Well, yeah, atobe keigo is love sick he can't eat, he can't sleep and he can't talk. I know that would take a miracle for atobe to stop talking about his greatness and all, but hey, there can be miracles right? And that miracle is in the form of ryuzaki sakuno.

I know, I know…kinda impossible to believe, huh? That was exactly my reaction when I was told about their relationship, I was even speechless. Imagine, how could a delicate creature like sakuno last the presence of atobe? We, hyotei regulars and me, even had a bet on how long their relationship would last, the longest was 3 weeks, we were that sure, but voila! The 3 weeks turned to 3 years, and going strong. Or so we thought…

Apparently those two have an ongoing cold war, a.k.a. love quarrel. Obviously their captain started this, well, he kinda shouted at sakuno, well who is he kidding?! He really shouted at her, in front of the hyotei regulars no less. When all she did was ask about he's wellbeing. It was obvious to them all that she was hurt by his words, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. She left the tennis court in a flurry of arburn hair and tearful brown eyes.

And atobe, being the proud man that he is, refused to run after her. Confident that she will soon come to her senses and come to him.

Well, he was soon proven wrong, in fact instead of coming to him like he expected, sakuno avoided him like a plague. In the first two weeks.

At first atobe was not bothered by his, he only said that sakuno is trying to sort things out and stuff, but the said sorting and stuff lasted another two weeks.

Now, atobe was really worried by that he never expected her to last this long. She wouldn't even talk to him, and even treat him like a mere acquaintance whenever he tries to talk to her with an audience around.

And to top it all they all saw her with ryoma echizen. Walking her home, and atobe might deny it or not, he was insanely jealous.

At first he (oshitari) and the other regulars were amused by this, but their amusement slowly turned into dread when atobe turned his frustration on tennis, one time shishido was the victim, he never had the chance to return any ball, for atobe would smash the ball so hard that ryou almost broke his arm, it was like kawamura's hadokyuu ten times. Even their coach sakaki tarou, would go out of his way, leaving his students at the mercy of their captain. Even kabaji who is the constant companion of their captain make it a point to stand at least 5 feet away from atobe.

And here he is now, with the other regulars. Planning on how to help their proud captain, on his love problem…er, but actually their doing this for their own well-being. Is it a sin to hope for a few years to live? Even the sleeping beauty of hyotei, jirou akutagawa, is wide-awake for this.

"So, now what?'' shishido asked at them. He is currently sporting a bandaged arm, courtesy of atobe.

" I think we should plan on how to get them back together." The red head gakuto suggested. "Nah, let me rephrase that, we should plan on how to get sakuno to talk to atobe."

"Yeah" choutarou nodded in agreement, "but how senpai?"

gakuto shook his head, "no idea" he then looked at his doubles partners for help.

" well, I don't exactly have an idea, but I think we should somehow help atobe in this, or else we won't live long…"

Everyone nodded in total agreement, just imagining their captain in his current mood sent shivers down their spine. _Scary_

"Speaking of atobe" shishido asked. "How is he?" everyone looked at oshitari, who is the only person in their entire team that can endure atobe's mood.

He shrugged, " you don't wan't to ask. He doesn't eat, he doesn't talk, and he doesn't sleep. He acts like a zombie or something."

Gakuto whistled. Who would thought that this lover's spat would affect atobe this much. "He's not acting normal" he stated.

"yeah," hyoshi agreed "he's like a pitiful image of captain." Everyone agreed at this, atobe's not himself anymore, that's why they must do something or else…

"Well, you can't blame sakuno-chan for treating him like that" choutarou stated, he felt the other regular's stares at him, he them explained "atobe treated her shabbily …

No one commented at this, they knew it was true.

"now what?" jirou asked, seriously he's really sleepy right now, he's just fighting it for the sake of having a more peaceful days of slumber, without an angry atobe around. "Please, just decide on what to do…"

"well we could talk to sakuno-chan" choutarou suggested, " I think she will understand…"

"I don't think so," oshitari disagreed. "it might be not obvious but ryuzaki-chan is stubborn, she will refuse to speak to atobe."

"Why don't we just lock them in a room and leave them their for a few days" jirou rubbed his eyes. " This is so troublesome, I'm sleepy.."

Everyone looked at him like he just grew another head. "What?!" he asked. "I was just joking."

"I think that would be a good idea" shishido voiced his thoughts.

"shishido-san!" choutarou said, aghast at his senpai's words. "we can't do that! Atobe's gonna kill us.."

"he's not" gakuto stated " instead he'll thank us for this"

"gakuto senpai! Not you too!" choutarou turned to oshitari. " yuushi senpai stop them"

oshitari only looked at him then, "I think this is a very good idea but instead of locking them…

…

…

WMWMMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWWMW

Well what do you guys think…tell me if you like it to be updated.

review pls...


	2. nani?

A/N; guys i'm really thankful for the nice reviews that you gave me,even thou its my first time to write an atobeXsakuno fic I'll try my best not disappoint you. Thank you again.

...And i would also like to thank the katsu no wa hyoutei community for inviting me to join them,arigato. Actually I'm also a sucker for atobeXsakuno or anyone paired to sakuno, but unfortunately, there are too many ryosaku fics for my liking-- not that i hate them, its just that i think we should give the other guys a chance to shine. Prince of tennis is a male dominated anime' and its very fortunate for me to have this chance to pair sakuno with different guys, right?

...again thank you for reading my fic, if you want a request pls feel free to tell...er,write me.also i have a poll in my account, feel free to vote for you fave prince of tennis characters.

WMWMWMWMWMWMWWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

"N-nani?!"choutarou asked incredulously, are they insane?! How could they think of doing this to sakuno-chan? What if her grandmother knew about this, they'll be skinned alive.

The other hyotei regulars only looked at him,seemingly bored,even his senpai jirou yawned at him.

"B-b-but its dangerous senpai yuushi, you can't be serious!" he protested at them.

Oshitari yuushi just shrugged his shoulders, "we have no choice, its the only way. If we want to live to see our grandchildren play tennis. We have to do this."

"But-"

He was cut off by shishido."aw com'on choutarou, besides your one whose gonna do _that" _by now all the regulars are looking at him.

"me?" oh god are they trying to kill him? " why me i can't do that, please senpai tachi, reconsider this idea."he looked at them pleadingly.

"Nain" gakuto shook his head, "besides, in the seven of us your the closest to sakun-chan"

"And no matter what you say she'll surely believe you" hyoshi nodded in total agreement. "ne, kabaji?"

"Uss." came the reply.

"But..."

"Are you with us or what?"seriously jirou never dreamed of threatening his kohai,but hey, this is for the sake of peaceful sleep!

"Hai, but.."

"Then its settled,"oshitari cut him off smoothly, "here's what you'll do..."

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

"I'm really sorry sakuno" tomoka bowed again for the 2nd time to her best friend sakuno ryuzaki "its just that i can't accompany you to the store, my mom called and i have to babysit my brothers, gomen"

"It's ok, tomo-chan."sakuno smiled to her friend. " besides, I'm the one who should apologies to you"

"Nonsense" she smile back to sakuno, then the smile quickly faded away. Truthfully she really want to go with sakuno, hoping that she could somehow lift her spirits just a bit. Since the incident with atobe her friend had been the opposite person that she is, she no longer smile easily like she used to, and if she did, it was a fake one. Even now she could see the sadness in her eyes, no matter how had she tried to hide it.

"Are you sure its ok?"

"Hai!"sakuno nodded to her best friend.

"Well then, I'll have to go sakuno, bye!"

"Bye!" she waved goodbye to tomoka, who was now running to catch the bus.

"Well i guess I'm all alone now..." sakuno murmured to herself.

She was walking on the side walk, head down. When she bumped on a certain figure. Being a natural klutz, she lost her balance, she was now bracing herself for the coming pain, when strong arms caught her, she quickly looked up, her eyes widening.

"T-tarou-kun? She asked him, what is he doing here?

He quickly released her. "ah, hai!" he laughed nervously at her.

"What are you doing here?"she voiced her thoughts.

"Ah...i was,uhm i was lost, yeah i was lost!And i was looking for the public tennis courts."he explained. Damn, why is it so hard to lie? Specially to sakuno-chan.

"Ah.."sakuno nodded in understanding._' is tarou-kun nervous or what?' _

"Yeah,and uhm..can you tell me where is it sakuno-chan?" he asked. '_please say yes, please say yes...'_

Being the caring person that she is, sakuno nodded, "sure, its not that far away from here. Besides I have nothing else to do"

'_Yes' . _Choutarou almost jumped in happiness '_stage one complete', _he could almost hear gakuto say it. He cleared his throat,then gestured to her, "please lead the way"

Sakuno only smiled at him, somewhat puzzled at his statement that he was lost, strange but, chouratou-kun lost? '_strange indeed'. _But she knew tarou-kun too well, she know he's a good man, and will never do harm to her. She pushed her thoughts aside as she happily chatted to him, as they made their way to the public tennis courts.

They we're passing by a fast-food store, when choutarou suggested something to her.

"Ah..sakuno-chan, I'm hungry, let's eat first before we go to the courts"

"But.."she was about to protest when she saw choutarou's version of puppy-dog eyes, she then admitted defeat. "ok"

He then took her hand and led her inside the fast-food store. He then asked her what her order would be, she shyly told him that a drink would be sufficient enough for her. He called the waiter, then told him their order.

They we're currently waiting for their food when,she felt something. She then excused herself, she went to the restroom.

When she came back their food was served, choutarou is just waiting for her.

"Sorry, about that"

"Nah, its okay" he then reached for his burger. Chewed it slowly. She was about to do drink her cola when he stopped her.

"Yes,tarou-kun?"

"Ahm...i would just like to say, that..uhm, thank you for helping me, that's all..."he stammered.

" Your welcome tarou-kun" she smiled at him, is it just her or did he suddenly look nervous? She shrugged her shoulders, then sipped her cola.

Chouratou watched nervously as sakuno slowly drink the cola with a sleeping pill in it. It would take a few more minutes to take effect. God,he seriously felt like he's a kidnapper or something, _'sorry sakuno-chan'_

Sakuno felt her world spinning around her, she put the cola an the table and touched her forehead,is she sick? No she can't be! She then felt herself, surrender to the sleep.

Choutarou quickly caught her, before she could fall to the floor. He then heard the others coming, he looked up and saw shishido and hyoshi looking at him.

"Well good job choutarou" shishido smirked at him, he the picked up his phone at called their back-up, "Hello yuushi, hai, stage two completed..."

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

well i really tried to come up with a good fainting words to suit and describe the situation but i think i failed, i know its not my best but, I'll try harder next time..

ahm..the tarou-kun was my own nick-name for choutarou,sorry if i offendend someone out there, its just that i can't resist it! He's one of my favorites!

ah and **nain means no in japanese.**

pls don't forget to review.

Thnx.


	3. kiss and make up

Hi guys I'm gonna replace chapter three so please do forgive me for the inconvenience, i'm planning to make this a multi-chaptered fic,meaning its gonna be more than 3 chaps. So please hold on for a moment. Thanks!!

...aismaiden17


End file.
